Nog's Egg Nogs
In early 2003, Lou Pickles and Timmy's dad needed to avoid bankruptcy after the massive failure of reruns of D.C. Follies. The show was first designed to replace D.C Follies in the schedule, but later became part of a pyramid scheme by the two egg-nog lovers, the intent being to lure and addict children to egg-nog filled television at an early age with programs on on their TV channel Noggin, and then continue their television monopoly throughout their teenage years on the same channel and so forth. The idea for Nog's Egg Nogs was created by an elaborate panel of egg-nog lovers, all especially chosen for their fetish for loving the Christmas treat. Despite this, monster truck driver Gary Porter currently takes credit for the entire idea as he drinks egg-nog at christmas-time. Merchandise for the show is currently a billion-dollar market nationwide. Endorsements include a Nog's Egg Nogs cereal made by General Mills, Nog's Egg Nogs audio soundtracks, Nog's Egg Nogs video games, Nog's Egg Nogs ''brand instant egg-nog powder mix, ''Nog's Egg Nogs brand blueberry soda, and Nog's Egg Nogs toys. In 2003, the show won the "Outstanding Children's Television Programming" award, beating out Noice Fantastik Michael Rosen. Steve Burns left Blue's Clues at 2002 and joined Noggin to make a more intense egg-nog view for kiddies as Burns himself was a fan of egg-nog. Despite he being a fan, he agreed to be the self-important reverse clothing (tan shirt and green striped pants) wearing host of Nog's Egg Nogs who always tries to get rid of Dinkleburg because he (supposedly) hates Dinkleburg especially people who attempt to drink up all his egg-nog every episode. His appearance as Steve attracted many loyalist kids who liked his Steve character in Blue's Clues which is a main reason for many kids tuning in to Noggin at the time. The show would always start with Steve saying "DINKLEBURG!". Dinkleburg would then pop out of nowhere to annoy Steve. Steve would then start chasing Dinkleburg with his tagline "COME BACK YOU EGG-NOG STEALER!!!". Dinkleburg would then lose Steve and Steve would ask "Where's that damn Dinkleturd?". Dinkleburg would then jump out into the screen and put a handprint on the screen signaling the game. Steve would then clean it off. After that, Dinkleburg would again rush out and Steve would (badly chroma keyed) then trip on a teacup and state that he hates this game. The rest would be up to the writers. It can also be noted that the walls of their house frequently have grafitti made by Dinkleburg that always say things against the original Blue character and Steve would always have to clean using a destroyed, rusty stoplight while constantly saying "I hate it when people try to steal my egg-nog!!!". Among the reccurring characters in the house (that Steve is confused by or hates) would include an annoying side table drawer that's high on pickles that supplies Steve with his Super Duper Notebook, Mr. Bottle of Surge and his cousins, Mr. Iluvcitrus, Ms. Mountain Dew Pitch Black Bottle, Dakotazoid, Cinny, and Mailbox. The end of each show would always feature Steve figuring out the clues. After that, Steve would then continue chasing Dinkleburg throughout the credits shouting quotes said by Timmy's dad that would be censored for comedic reasons. Clues Clues are a trail of random things or destruction left by Dinkleburg, with a handprint put on each one of them. Viewers yell, "A clue! A clue!" to inform Steve that they have spotted a clue. From there, Steve copies and draws the clue in his Super Duper Notebook. Steve has a green, square-shaped notebook and a thinking chair-shaped one. After he has successfully gathered all of the clues, Steve then sits down and thinks about what Dinkleburg may want to do that day based upon all of the clues he gathered. In just about every episode, Dinkleburg wants to steal Steve's egg-nog or destroy things (and sometimes he does both). Because of Dinkleburg's insatiable appetite for steal egg-nog and destroying things, most of Steve's neighborhood has gradually become something that looks like it came out of Hurricane Katrina throughout the show. Characters These are the full list of characters. Inanimate Objects Mr. Bottle of Surge (voiced by Mark Sabine) is the main talking inanimate object in the show. He is a 20oz bottle of Surge from the beloved fully loaded citrus soda's debut year of 1997. It is known that Mr. Bottle of Surge had a wife, Mrs. Can of Surge, and two sons, Fountain Machine with Surge in It and 2-Liter of Surge; unfortunately, they were all killed in an off-screen car crash. In just about every episode during season one, Mr. Bottle of Surge wept over his loss at inappropriate moments. Steve frequently shakes down Mr. Bottle of Surge for the change that has fallen into his syrup, when the drinking of his insides fail to soften him up, he is put in the closet for a while until he is refilled (literally done by purchasing more 1997 20oz bottles of Surge behind the scenes). In early season two, he unsuccessfully attempted to roll in front of rush hour traffic to kill himself. Mr. Iluvcitrus pulled Mr. Bottle of Surge out of the road just before he was hit by an monster truck. In late season three episodes, he had shown signs of stability due to taking the health tonic (and approved medication) Vitameatavegamin. However, in season four, he tried to kill himself once again by overdosing on his prescribed medication. Luckily, Mr. Iluvcitrus (see below) put him into the fridge just in time, and in recent episodes, has been accompained by Mr. Vault (Michael Rosen) and Mr. Vault Red Blitz (Michael's brother Brian), his cousins, along with Can of Surge, his brother. Due to his mental instability, he caught the attention of Surge fans everywhere and has become the most loved character in the show. Ci nny (voiced by Gaben) got laid off from his job at Norfolk Southern in the first season and began to live in the back of Steve's old dollhouse (as he was a crazy child). He casually expresses a deep hatred for pranking. He is also known for telling conspiracy stories about the prankster community and gets his temper from his mom's hatred for pranksters. Mailbox '''(voiced by Mutiple Mike using his Vito alternate persona) is the only openly maniacal/crazy character on the show. He has been seen in some episodes wearing Vito's necklace. In one episode, he asked viewers to send money to the house so he could afford his purchase of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. Mailbox is Cinny's cousin. Mailbox is also the number one purchase-mad character. Throughout the show, Mailbox has endured a series of awkward moments. For instance, during an episode in season three, Mailbox was spotted by Steve admiring himself naked in a mirror, listening to "Who's That Lady?" by Curtis Mayfield. He can usually be found sitting outside, but when full of mail, he savagely breaks through the front window in order to inform Steve that he has mail, after which Steve must sing the "Mail Song" in order to get Mailbox to open his mouth for him. 'Sidetable Drawer '(voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz) is the supplier of Steve's Super Duper Notebook. '''Ms. Mountain Dew Pitch Black Bottle (voiced by Denise Oliver) is Mr. Bottle of Surge's girlfriend. She appeared in 2004 episodes and returned starting in 2011. Can of Surge (voiced by Doug Walker) is a can which enjoys calling up 900 numbers. Human Characters Steve (played by Steve Burns) can be described as a crazy man, addicted to EGG-NOG!. Although he's thirty-nine years old, he still uses Orajel training toothpaste. Until the end of season one, the set of Nog's Egg Nogs was Gary Porter's basement. Although Gary himself got no screen time back then, he was often heard yelling down the stairs making ridiculing remarks such as mentioning that Steve's could not leave his basement until he was at the age of seven or that he thought he was gay until the age of fourteen. It is also hinted that he may have been the victim of bullying as a child as he often has flashbacks about his childhood. In one of his flashbacks, he is forced to eat toenails by the schoolyard bully, Nicky (see below), after being given a noogie with sandpaper. Mr. Iluvcitrus (played by Rick Rickerson) is Steve's former college buddy and "the master of drinking". He got fired from his job at the Coca-Cola bottling plant in season one and descended into madness. He is known to have saved Mr. Bottle of Surge's life, twice, and lives in Steve's basement. Lastly, the actor who plays Mr. Iluvcitrus has been replaced three times since his first appearance in season one. Show producers claim that this was a result of the problems with cookie dough which reportedly held up the roof and insulation of the original recording building. The original actor became violently ill from drinking too much expired soda, while the actor who replaced him died from a part of the roof falling on him. Dakotazoid (played by Carleigh Beverly) is a mutated woman who dreams of being a movie star. She joined the cast in 2014. Though she does not live with Steve, she lives in the back of the fridge. Dinkleburg '''(played by himself) is the main character on the show and was originally portrayed as a man with intentions to be annoying. However, he has diverted somewhat and is now widely considered to be a psychotic maniac with only one intention: to steal or destroy. If it's egg nog, he'll steal it. If it's something random, he'll destroy it. He is also the only annoying character on the show. Although Dinkleburg commonly refers to Steve as "his pet", this couldn't be further from the truth. In fact, it's the other way around. In the first episode, Steve proves this by showing viewers a copy of Dinkleburg's shot records and his proof of ownership for Dinkleburg. There have been a few other instances mentioning Steve's ownership of Dinkleburg throughout the show. During an episode in season three, Steve put Dinkleburg in a cage, while in the first episode of season four, Steve was seen putting water in a dish, most likely Dinkleburg's, considering there are no pets in the house. '''Nicky (played by Maurice Sanders) is Steve's former childhood bully and a Mursi immigrant. She was kidnapped in the 80's and brought to America, and has since been a good source of Mursi information. She speaks perfect English with an overly-Mursi accent. She used to be a schoolyard bully, but has sense become a born-again egg-nog lover. Like Mr. Iluvcitrus, her actress has been replaced four times since her first appearance (in a flashback) in season three. Show producers claim that this was a result of the actressess' complaints about the prosthetic makeup not fitting right. The 1st quit over racisim, the 2nd quit over salary issues, and the 3rd quit because she was going to move to Canada. Timmy's Dad (played by himself) is Dinkleberg's only enemy. He is virtually insane. Mina Beff (played by herself) Steve's younger sister. She has a affair with him and they hug often. DA MOVIE! In early 2006, The Egg Nog Group announced production of Nog's Egg Nogs: The Movie. The movie will include all of the show's familiars and some brand new characters (see left). The movie will pick-up at the end of season 14, and season 15 is expected to follow events in the movie. The movie is also expected to be 19,200+ seconds long (3 DVD discs) which includes a 90-minute vocal solo. The movie will be a dramatic musical as well as an action-packed romantic comedy. However, it will not be a live-action flick, like many predicted. Instead, it will be in the same fashion as the original cartoon itself with the availability of 3D glasses made out of cheap paper. It has been suggested that the content might revolve around Creepypasta, with lots of blood, gore, and politicians. Gallery Golden Notebook.jpg Christmas_Notebook.jpg Summer Notebook.jpg Birthday_Notebook.jpg Super_Duper_Notebook.jpg Love_Notebook.jpg s-l1600.jpg 6.jpeg s-l500.jpg $_1.jpg 61el1uyprVL.jpg 158146674_blues-clues-handy-dandy-treasure-notebook-dry-erase-.jpg bandicam 2015-11-03 18-26-47-972.png 156720872_blue-s-clues-handy-dandy-notebook-halloween-boo-with-25.jpg 155439460_blues-clues-handy-dandy-notebook-in-blues-clues.jpg cf5d0915610b6fbb972d6bad3ef2721c.jpg $_12.jpg bcmb4_zps35f36b69.jpg|Crayons! image012.jpg|MORE CRAYONS! S-l500 (1).jpg THE DRINKING GAME! The rules are simple: Sit down at your computer with your favorite beverage and watch your favorite episode, taking the appropriate number of drinks for each of the items below: Note- 1 drink=One sip. Drink of choice=Grape Kool-Aid. Or Pepsi Next. Or Egg-Nog. Whatever. -1 drink if Dinkleburg smashes the screen. -2 drinks if a bucket of fried chicken is on top of Slidetable. -3 drinks if Steve trips over something. -1 drink if Steve throws the clue out the window. -2 drinks if one of the child voices says "No!" -4 drinks if “Where's that damn Dinkleturd" is in the script. -2 drinks if Noggin is made fun of. -3 drinks if it’s specifically an cyberbully. -1 drink if the camera falls over. -2 drinks if C a is made fun of/insulted. -3 drinks if the entire episode is centered around this. -4 drinks if a specific character from C a is targeted (such as the scottish fish that tells Squidward that the Red Mist is coming in Red Mist). -2 drinks if a character breaks the fourth wall and/or talks about future events. -2 drinks if a character mocks a recent event by referencing a past event. -3 drinks if the dreaded supply cupboard is mentioned. -1 drink for the use of fart jokes. -3 drinks if the audience cringe at the use of catchphrases. -2 drinks if the episode is an YouTube Poop. -3 drinks if a character complains about this opening. -2 drinks if a member of the the cast is drunk. -3 drinks if it’s the fridge. -4 drinks for any mention of another show on Noggin. -2 drinks if the audience mock the cast. -3 drinks if it’s Dinkleburg. -2 drinks for Dinkleburg having wonky eyes. -4 drinks if he says “Bite me!” -5 drinks if this is preceeded by calling Dinkleburg 'a cyberbully'. -3 drinks if Mr. Basic is the chef. -3 drinks if “Noggin-ified” is in the title to the episode. -5 drinks for any reference to The Wiggles. -3 drinks for mentions about the fridge. -4 drinks if it’s a fridge. -5 drinks if it's his 'drinking problem'. -3 drinks if the writer rants on and on about Rated A for Awful. -4 drinks if this is because the writer does everything above. -5 drinks if the Transformers make an appearance. -6 drinks if an fan of the 1980's Transformers G1 cartoon wrote the episode that they appear in… oh wait. -7 drinks if the author managed to avoid everything above and still created an awesome, funny episode. -8 drinks if it was one of the Random-ness wiki moderators. -9 drinks for anyone else. -Drain your glass if it was an fan of the 1980's Transformers G1 cartoon. Seasons *Season 1 (2003) *Season 2 (2004) *Season 3 (2005) *Season 4 (2006) *Season 5 (2007) *Season 6 (2008) *Season 7 (2009) *Season 8 (2010) *Season 9 (2011) *Season 10 (2012) *Season 11 (2013) *Season 13 (2014) *Season 14 (2015) Behind the Scenes The series is produced by Random-ness Animation Pictures out of Random City, Random Region. *The characters are animated from simple materials like fabric, paper, or pipe-cleaners, and then scanned into a Macintosh computer so that they can be animated using inexpensive computer software such as Media 100, Ultimatte, Photoshop, Aardman's Animate It, TVPaint, Toon Boom Harmony and After Effects, instead of being repeatedly redrawn as in traditional animation. *Some of the human characters are live action actors and actress shot in front of a blue screen. *Some of the animated characters' faces and lip synching were done by face tracking, a technique where reflective spots are put on a voice actor's face. The voice track is digitally recorded along with the spot data. Then the face is rendered in Toon Boom Harmony. Category:TV Shows Category:Timmy Turner's Dad Category:CONTAINS SWEARING! Category:Dinkleberg Category:Blue's Clues Category:Noggin